Yellow dyes are conventionally used in various fields, for example as dyes for photography, dyes for ink jet, dyes for printing, and dyes for optical filters. Although the performance requirement of yellow dyes differ a little from case to case, their basic performance requirement is to be excellent in spectral absorption characteristics and fast, for example, to heat-and-humidity and light.
Conventionally, as an example of azomethine yellow dyes, a dye synthesized by an oxidation coupling reaction between malondianilide and paraphenylenediamine is known (see, for example, British Patent No. 1,204,680 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 47379/1980).
However, conventionally known azomethine dyes obtained from malondianilide have a problem in that their stability to heat-and-humidity and light is low. Further, the decrease of absorbance at the foot part in the long wavelength side is not sharp, so that these dyes appear orange to brown, and therefore they are not satisfactory from a practical point of view as yellow dyes.